Love will Tear us Apart
by N. Halifax
Summary: Thomas just sat there in shock. He didn’t know what was going on. He wanted to tell Olivia and figure this out with her but somehow her life being in danger wasn’t something he was very proud of. Especially since she could die because of him.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia got up from her desk and pulled on her jacket. "You guys up for drinks?"

"Your treat?" John asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sure" Olivia nodded.

"More like Tommy's treat" Elliot chimed in as he got up from his chair.

Fin got up and grabbed his blazer. "As long as it's free for us I'm in"

Olivia rolled her eyes and went out being followed by her friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They came into their regular bar and all took seats at the bar.

Olivia looked at the bartender that was serving drinks "Hey Mike where's Tom?"

"Downstairs." Mike answered.

Olivia nodded a little at the detectives before going through the door marked 'Employees only'. She went down the stairs to the room she knew very well. She spotted her boyfriend looking through boxes. "Hey Thomas"

He jumped and then spotted her. "Hey." He had on blue jeans with a white tank top tucked in.

She walked over to him and gave him a kiss "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Sam Adams. We're out upstairs" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to fondle you," She teased with a wink. "The guys are upstairs. We came for some drinks."

He looked at her suspiciously. "My treat?"

"Well it could be mine but the money I give you goes directly to you because you own the bar and you are just going to waste that money me so technically you are better off just paying our drinks" She stated with a nod.

Thomas smiled a little at her playful chocolate eyes. "You thought of this plan before coming in here didn't you?"

"Yes I did" She nodded and opened a box on the floor. "This it?"

Thomas kneeled down and saw the beer he was looking for. "You are a true lucky charm" he picked the box up in one hand. "You need anything else or just drinks?"

She stuck her hand in his back pocket and gripped his butt. "Maybe something after drinks."

"My wallet is on the other side," He whispered. "If you want to steal my money you should try being more sneaky"

Olivia slapped his butt and went up the stairs. "Keep offending me baby boy"

Thomas smiled and followed checking her butt out. "I love the view sweetie"

"Screw you" She called back with a smile. She went to the bar and sat down by the guys. All of them kept looking at her. "What?"

They all smiled a little and said nothing. They could notice her small smirk after she was with Thomas.

Thomas went behind the bar and nodded a little at all the detectives. "Hey guys. Beers?" He handed the box to one of his bartenders.

All nodded. Thomas pulled out three beers and opened all. He put them in front of the guys. "Liv same?"

She nodded. Thomas handed her a beer, which he always found sexy that she liked to drink from the bottle.

He took orders from the others customers as the detectives talked about their recent case.

A man leaned in by Olivia. "Hi there"

She turned around at the man "Yes?"

Thomas glanced up from the beer he was filling. He trusted Olivia enough to turn the guy down herself.

"I was watching you from across the room and I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?"

She smiled and shook her head "Thanks but I'm fine."

"One drink?" The man asked.

"She said she was fine" Elliot spoke up. "She already has a drink."

"Stay out of this buddy" The man warned.

Thomas came over knowing Elliot had anger issues since Olivia talked to him about it. "Problem?"

Olivia looked over at him knowing Thomas could fight since he stopped a lot of bar fights when he got into them. "It's fine."

Thomas leaned down on the bar and kept his eyes on the man. "Want to walk away or should I make you walk away."

"I bought drinks, I'm allowed-"

Thomas grabbed his head and slammed it down on the bar. "I don't care what you paid for. Walk out or I'll throw you out myself." He whispered and pushed him off the bar.

The man got up. "You fucking Irish bastards. All you know how to do is fight and drink."

Thomas smiled "You know that stereotype makes me want to get wasted and just kick your ass." He grabbed the baseball bat from behind and jumped over the bar.

The man quickly moved back seeing the baseball bat.

"Last warning." Thomas put the baseball bat over his shoulder. "Get out."

The man nodded and went out the bar.

Thomas tossed the bat to his bartender and went over the bar. "Drinks are on the house," He told the whole room.

"Sorry" Olivia whispered over to him.

"Don't worry about it," He told her with a nod. "Not your fault you're hot" He winked at her and cleaned the beer he spilled when he slammed the man's head down.

Olivia smirked a little and took a sip of her beer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat at a table after the whole bar cleaned out. She was sitting backwards on the chair.

Thomas came out of his office and spotted her there. "What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you to close up" She answered. "You almost done? I have been sitting like this for twenty minutes" She motioned to her sitting backwards on the chair. "I feel like I'm grilling someone in the interrogation room."

"Then why are you sitting like that?" He smiled at her as he started to put the chairs upside down on tables.

"Because I thought it would look sexy when you came out and saw me like this" She explained. "Want some help?"

"No I got it," He answered. "Are you serious about that sex stuff tonight? Hearing your conversation tonight you sounded like you had a long day."

"Are you eavesdropping on my conversation now?" She teased with a smirk.

"Just a little." He finished putting the chairs up but only left the one by her. He sat down the same way as her "How you doing?"

"I'm fine," She answered as she rested her chin on her hand. "You?"

"I'm good," he whispered. "Want me to walk you home?"

"No. I think it would be weird walking home with a guy and his baseball bat Mr. Thomas O'Bryan" She teased with a smile.

He just shrugged. "I'll bring my baseball bat if I have to protect you" He winked at her before getting off the chair. "C'mon get up I have to put the chair up."

Olivia got off the chair. "So bossy." She picked the chair up and put it upside down on the table. "Are you sure you don't want help cleaning up?"

"I'm sure. You had a long day." He gave her a kiss and led her to the door with his arm around her. "Want me to walk you to your car?"

"I'll be fine. I got my gun" She assured him as she gave him a hug. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Sure" He nodded and gave her a kiss. "Be careful at work."

"I will" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. She finally broke the kiss. "Now I have to go after that break"

"I think I'm drunk after that." He playfully slapped her butt. "If I get a DUI on the way home you are paying for it."

"I promise" She smiled up at him.

He gave her another kiss and opened the door. "Call me when you get home"

"I will. How long you going to take?"

Thomas stepped out and took her hand. He walked her to her car even if she insisted it was ok. "I have to clean and check my inventory. Hour and a half tops" He answered.

"I can stay and keep you company if you want. I'm used to not sleeping a lot," She stated.

"It's ok. You need some sleep. It might take longer with you here cause I will keep fooling around with you here." He smiled and leaned on her car as she took her car keys out.

"That is true. Plus you can't visit me in the middle of the night at the squad room anymore. That night you visited when I had to do paperwork and I ended up on desk duty finishing the work." She unlocked her door and opened it.

"It wasn't my fault. I came over to bring food and you started to touch me inappropriately." He kneeled down by her when she went into the car.

"I kissed you once and you couldn't get enough. You are the one who kept pinching my butt." She playfully slapped his chest.

"Again not my fault you have a nice butt" He gave her a kiss. "Drive safe."

"I will." She returned the kiss. "Clean safe"

"Oh I will" He winked and got up. He closed the door and waved as she drove off. He went back to his bar.

_Flashback_

_The detectives walked into the bar they normally went to after a case. _

_They sat down at the bar and ordered their usual beer._

_Olivia knew the owner had a crush on her which she found funny cause he would always give her free drinks. Her friends were completely fine with it because they got free drinks because of Olivia. _

_Olivia looked up as someone placed a beer in front of her. "This one on the house again Thomas?"_

_Thomas smiled a little and shrugged. "Depends"_

"_Oh really?" She teased. "Are you growing back bone?"_

_Thomas shook his head "Nope." He leaned on the bar. "You know what I figured out last night?"_

"_What's that?" She leaned on the bar as well since Thomas was extremely fit and cute. _

"_All those drinks I bought you equal up to one very expensive dinner" He told her. "So technically every time you accepted a drink from me you were on a date with me" He nodded._

_Olivia blushed feeling all her co-workers watching her. "You bought the guys drinks also. Does that mean you were on a date with Elliot also?"_

_Thomas started to blush this time. "No. I bought you four beers and you decided to split them with the detectives." _

"_Cute" Olivia smirked._

"_Thank you" He grinned. _

"_I meant your theory" _

"_Thank you again" He nodded with a smile._

_She took a sip of her drink. "So what if I pay for this drink? Does that mean I didn't call you in the morning after our date?"_

"_I'm not letting you pay for your drink." He smirked. "You are just going to have to call me in the morning."_

_Olivia leaned over "Do you realize your crush on me is going to make you go bankrupt?" She whispered._

_He leaned closer also. "If that's what it takes for you to go out with me then I'm willing to lose my bar" he whispered back. _

_Olivia smiled a little and turned toward her co-workers "How was work for you guys?"_

_Thomas took a deep breath since she always turned him down when he tried to ask her out. He said nothing and walked away._

_Elliot just shook his head at his partner "Damn that was cold" _

_Olivia just shrugged. "He doesn't give up anyway." She got off her stool "I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back" She walked away from them and went to the back where the bathroom was. _

_She came out a couple of minutes later and spotted Thomas leaning on the wall by the door. "What are you doing?"_

"_Waiting on you," He answered as he got off the wall. "Why wont you go out with me?"_

_Olivia smirked and tried to walk away but he stopped her._

"_I figured maybe it was because I asked you in front of the other detectives so I'm asking you over her. By a bathroom. Not so romantic but I'm giving it a shot. Will you go out with me? Please?"_

_Olivia smiled a little at his brown eyes that had green specs. "Why do you want to go out with me?"_

"_I'm not sure." He answered honestly. "You are completely different from any girl I ever dated. I think that's what I like about you." _

_Olivia kept looking at him. "Thomas you are a good friend. I have known you for a long time. Most of my dates end with a phone call that takes me away from dinner. Either that or you will get scared away from what I see everyday at work."_

"_I know what you see everyday at work. I hear all your conversations anyway. I'm not scared of them. Even if our dinner ends in the middle because of your work it doesn't matter. We will call that one date and the next time our dates get ruined because of your job it will be another date. It's not a big deal"_

"_That's sweet. It really is but I don't want to ruin my friendship with you. Every guy says he can handle all of that but in the end he gets sick of it and gets sick of me." _

"_C'mon give me a chance. I see you almost all nights after work and I'm not sick of you even if you embarrass me in front of my employees." He pleaded. "All I'm asking for is one date. If we get bored by each other then no hard feelings." _

_Olivia bit her lip. "Fine. One date." _

_He grinned and nodded "One date. You got it." _

_She took her card out and wrote her cell phone number on the back "Call me tomorrow." She handed it to him. _

_Thomas nodded and looked at the card "I will. I promise" _

_Olivia smirked "Can I go before my friends think the toilet sucked me in?"_

_He quickly moved out of her way. "Yea. I'll see you later. Bye."_

"_Bye" She patted him on the shoulder and walked past him. _

_End Flashback_

Thomas closed the bar and headed to his car. It was already one in the morning. He got in his car and was about to put the key in the engine when he felt someone tighten his seatbelt around his neck.

He gripped on the hands but the person was wearing gloves, since he was starting to choke now from the lack of air. He reached under the seat to get his gun he kept there. It wasn't there anymore.

The door next to him opened and a man came in. "Looking for this?" He held up the gun. He was dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. His hair was combed back and looked like it had a lot of gel in it. "It's registered to Thomas O'Bryan"

Thomas tried to open the door but it was locked.

"You are not Thomas O'Bryan," The man told him with the shake of the head.

Thomas just looked at him completely confused. The belt around his neck loosened. "I don't know what you are talking about" He finally coughed out.

"You don't?" The man pointed the gun at him.

Thomas slowly put his hands up not sure what was going on.

"That's ok Mr. Mitchell" The man nodded. "It will come back to you."

"You got the wrong guy. My name is O'Bryan not Mitchell" He shook his head.

"You are Riley Mitchell." The man stated. "We didn't know where you were until your little girlfriend led us to you"

Thomas clenched his teeth at the simple mention of Olivia. For some reason he was more protective of her then any other girlfriend he ever had. He figured it was because she had a rough childhood. "What are you talking about?"

The man pulled out a couple of pictures from the inside of his leather jacket. "Detective Olivia Benson. You know her" He showed him some pictures of Olivia and him. They didn't even know they were followed or photographed. "You need to end this Riley. A cop as a girlfriend doesn't look good."

"My name is not Riley!" Thomas yelled at him. "I don't even know you!" Suddenly the belt tightened on his neck again. Thomas breathed harder being very scared since he was completely confused.

The man rested the gun on his forehead "Clear this mess up or we will kill her and then you. Any information you told her we want to know about it."

The belt loosened to let him talk. Thomas gulped at his own gun on him. "I have no idea what mess you are talking about. I don't know what information you are talking about."

The man placed the gun on the back of Thomas's neck where he had a scar. "Do you know how you got this scar?"

Thomas actually didn't know. There were a lot of things about himself he didn't know. Even the simplest things he didn't remember about himself. This always led to fights with him and Olivia because she thought he wouldn't tell her things about himself when the truth was he didn't remember. "No"

The man took a piece of paper out and tossed it to him. "Look familiar?"

Thomas looked at names on the paper. He didn't recognize any. "No"

"It will come back to you. Have a good night." The man whispered and tossed him the gun. "Let's go," He told the man behind Thomas. The belt fell off his neck and both men left his car.

Thomas just sat there in shock. He didn't know what was going on. He wanted to tell Olivia and figure this out with her but somehow her life being in danger wasn't something he was very proud of. Especially since she could die because of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia's eyes flew open to a knock her door. She looked at her clock by her bed. 3:28 AM

She dragged herself off the bed and pulled her gun out of her holster since the knocking wouldn't stop. She went over to the door slowly. "Who is it?"

"Thomas"

She groaned being sleepy. She unlocked the door hearing her boyfriend's voice. "Hey"

Thomas glanced at the gun in her hand. "Um…I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's fine" She placed the gun on the counter top in her kitchen. "I was just…cleaning my gun"

Thomas raised an eyebrow at her messy hair and blurry eyes. "I should let you get back to…cleaning your gun at three in the morning."

"No wait" She grabbed his arm before he walked away. "It's fine. Come in" She led him inside her apartment seeing he was worried about something. "What's up?"

"I don't know" he shrugged. "I'm just…confused."

She put her arm around his waist and led him to her couch. "About what?"

He leaned back and played with the pillow on her hand rest. "Have you noticed how I don't remember things from my past?"

"Yea" She nodded knowing they had constant fights about it. She always felt he didn't let her in as much as she let him in.

"I don't even know how I got the scar on my neck and back"

She placed her chin on his shoulder and gently kissed his scar on his neck. "Maybe when you were little. I don't remember things from when I was five."

"But you know how you got all the scars on your body" He wrapped his arm around her waist and gently touched her thigh where she had a scar from her mother.

"Are you just confused about your scar?" She took his face in her hands and made her him look at her.

"I don't know. How do I never remember anything before I was twenty-five? What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing" She whispered. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect in every form." She kissed his cheek gently. "I know you. You are great."

He nodded a little and pulled her closer to his body. "I guess that's all I wanted to hear. Thanks"

"Oh baby of course" She hugged him and held him. "Anything else I need to fix?" She teased with a smirk.

"No that was it. Sorry I'm so whiny."

She laughed a little on his shoulder. "You are not whiny. You just had a moment."

"A moment?"

"Yes. A moment. Just like the times you talk to me about things that bother me and make me feel better. It's a moment of being low."

He nodded and let go of her. "I should let you get back to cleaning your gun" he playfully ran a hand through her messy hair. "I love this hair by the way"

"Shut up" She slapped his hand. "I was sleeping I admit it."

He got off the couch and pulled her up by her hand. "You give up so easily. I couldn't even grill you for hours and beat you up to make you talk."

She smiled and wrapped his arm around her stomach. "It's your face. It makes me confess things that I'm not even guilty for because it's just so cute."

He noticed she was leading him back to her bedroom. "Look at that we're going to a place with a bed. I should have been a detective. This is too easy for me."

"You wish. I'm not easy. I'm letting you sleep in my bed…with clothes on."

He kissed her neck as they came into the room. "Can I at least take my shoes off?"

"I'll see." She let go of his hand and got under the bed sheets. "You woke me up. There should be consequences for waking me up when I get a chance to sleep."

He took his shoes off and then his t-shirt. He sat down by her and moved her hair away from her face. "Hi there" He whispered.

She placed her hand on his chest and then pulled him down by his neck. She met her lips with his and gently kissed him as she rested her other palm on his back. She softly broke the kiss as he began to kiss her neck.

He moved on top her slowly and pinned her hands on the pillow as he kept kissing her. Olivia interlaced her fingers with his as he gently held her hands pressed to the pillow.

He stopped for a second and just looked at her. He was worried about her. This was the main reason he came over tonight.

"What's wrong?" She whispered as she looked up at him.

He just shook his head "Nothing. Sorry" He kissed her on the lips again. Olivia rested her hand on the back of his neck as they kissed.

Thomas sat up a little and gently put his hands on her shirt. He locked eyes with her asking for permission. Olivia lifted her hands up showing him it was ok to take her shirt off. He gently pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side.

Olivia kissed his neck as she unbuckled his belt. She playfully moved her hands to his butt and then felt a piece of paper in his back pocket. She didn't think anything of it until he took her hand and moved it away from the paper.

She slowly looked up at him. "What's that paper?"

"Nothing" He answered. He knew it was the paper the strangers handed him. It was names he didn't know but wanted to find out.

Olivia said nothing to that comment and kept unbuckling his jeans. "Hey Thomas?"

"Yea?"

"Are you sure everything is ok?"

He gently laid down on her and gently put his hand in her pajamas. He caressed her thigh slowly as he thought about the question. "Everything's fine"

Olivia nodded and decided not to ask him again. She could see something was bothering him but he would tell her when he was ready. She pushed his jeans down from his waist wanting to make him feel better in any way she could.

He went down her body and slowly pulled her pajama pants down. He took them off her ankles and tossed them on the floor. He moved up and held himself up with his arms by her waist. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I understand you have to get up in about 3 hours"

She wrapped her arms around his neck "If I didn't want to do this do you think I would let you undress me down to my panties?" She whispered against his lips. "I want to."

He just nodded a little and started to kiss her. He took her hands in his and unwrapped them from his neck as they kept kissing. He moved them down to her panties. This just caused Olivia to smile because he would never take her panties off. He always said it was her own choice if she would let him go that far.

She flipped so she was on top. She took his boxer briefs in her hand and pulled them off. She used to ask his permission but he told her one night she could do anything to him and he wouldn't care as long as it was her doing it.

Thomas kicked off the boxer briefs off his ankles and pushed them off the bed. He playfully flipped her so he was on top now. He started to kiss her breasts and softly placed kisses over her whole body.

Olivia closed her eyes feeling his warm, soft lips on her. She ran her hand through his hair and gently gripped it in a playful manner. She tugged a little and pulled his head off her. He just smiled knowing she loved to tease him knowing he loved to kiss her body. "Not so fast baby boy" She winked a little and slowly pushed her panties down to her knees because he was in between her legs. She took his hand and put it on her panties.

Thomas gently lifted her legs and then took the panties off. He glazed his hands over her perfect, gentle waist. He pulled her up so she was sitting on him.

This was Olivia's favorite part. He was gentle through everything but just a little fast to get her in the mood and make it fun. She held onto his strong shoulders as they kept eye contact. She playfully stuck out her tongue at him.

He smirked and instantly took her tongue in his mouth as they fell on the bed again.

Olivia burst into giggles and slapped his shoulder when he wouldn't want to let go of her tongue. This was a constant game they played. Last time Olivia bit his lip and now he was returning it.

She gripped his hair and tried to tug on it but this just made him bite her tongue. Not enough to hurt her but enough that she couldn't get it back. Both started laughing since neither would let go first.

Olivia mumbled his name. He mumbled hers back.

She slapped his back. He slapped her leg. Olivia rolled her eyes and mumbled something before letting go of his hair. He smirked and let go of her tongue.

"What did you say? I didn't understand you," He asked as he gave her a kiss.

"I called you a bastard," She answered.

"Oh is that right?" He moved his hand down and playfully tickled her between the legs.

Olivia squirmed with laughter "Stop it"

He stopped and pressed his lips to hers. Olivia gently kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas stared at the ceiling as Olivia slept. She was turned to the side and only sleeping in her panties and his t-shirt. He only had his boxer briefs under the blanket.

Olivia shifted in bed and rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and watched her clock on the nightstand. The numbers changed to exactly to 6:00AM

He hit the alarm before it went off knowing that was when her alarm was always set at. "Olivia"

"Hmm" She breathed out on his chest.

"You have to get up. It's six in the morning." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "C'mon you don't want to be late for work."

"Five more minutes" She mumbled and turned to the other side.

He got out of bed and grabbed his jeans from the floor. "I want you up before I come back from the bathroom." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to her bathroom.

He came out ten minutes later dressed in his jeans but was shirtless since she was sleeping in his shirt.

Olivia was still asleep and wrapped up in the blanket. Thomas sat down by her and moved her hair behind her ears "C'mon Olivia"

She let out a groan "Leave me alone."

"I know you only got about an hour of sleep but you have to get up. You need to shower and get ready. I'll make you coffee."

"Why do I need to shower?"

"Because you smell like sex." He whispered and playfully rested his forehead on hers.

"Do I smell like you?" She mumbled sleepily.

He smelled her neck. "Yea. Mix of my cologne and aftershave. Mix of your perfume and both of our sweats combined."

"Eww I smell like you" She teased with a smile.

"Don't make me tickle you early in the morning." He slapped her butt. "Go shower and give me my shirt back."

She finally opened her eyes. She sat up and gave him a kiss. "Make me coffee?"

"Sure" He nodded.

She got out of bed and went to her bathroom to take a shower.

Thomas went to the kitchen and started making her coffee. Her house phone started ringing.

"Thomas can you get that?" She called over the water.

"Yea" he called back as he grabbed her house phone. He saw the number was blocked but still answered it. "Hello?"

"Well you are not Olivia now are you?"

He froze hearing the same voice that threatened him last night. "Who is this?"

"I think you know Riley," The cold voice answered. "May I speak to Detective Benson?"

"No" Thomas quickly answered. "Leave her out of this."

"But she is such a big part of it."

"Don't bother her. Talk to me. Not her"

"Oh I plan to get in touch with her Riley. But for the time being enjoy your dick in her mouth."

Thomas clenched his fist angrily but decided that offending this man was not the safest thing for Olivia or himself. "Don't call this number anymore" He hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

Olivia came out of her room with only a towel around her. "Who was it?"

He looked up. "Oh. Wrong number" he answered. "I made you coffee"

"Thanks babe" She dried her shoulder length hair with another towel as she went to fill a cup with coffee. She glanced over and spotted him gripping her phone tightly. "You ok over there?"

"Yea" He quickly nodded. "I have to go to work."

"Isn't Mike opening the bar for you today?"

He nodded as he walked over to her. "Yea but I think we are getting a new shipment of stuff this morning so I want to be there." He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Your shirt is on the hook in the bathroom." She told him as she took a sip of the coffee.

"Thanks" He went to the bathroom in her bedroom and grabbed his t-shirt. He pulled it on as he pulled his shoes on that were by the bed. He went to the kitchen again. "Be careful at work"

"I will" She gave him a kiss and hugged him. "Thanks for last night"

"No. Thank you for last night" He smiled a little and gripped her butt. "You were oh so amazing"

She smiled a little and gripped his butt back. "So were you. Call me today?"

"Of course" He nodded and gave her a kiss. "Bye" He let go of her butt.

"Bye" She waved as she left her apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas sat in his office looking at the inventory they needed.

He heard a knock on his officer door. "Come in"

His bartender peeked his head in "Someone's looking for you."

Thomas looked up. "Well Mike who is it?"

"I don't know. The guy just asked for Tommy O'Bryan."

Thomas just nodded. "Thanks. I'll be down there in a second."

Mike nodded and left his office.

Thomas took a deep breath and left his office. He went downstairs and spotted a man waiting by the bar for him. The man seemed older then him and was nursing a whiskey with no ice.

Thomas went over to him since he was the only one at the bar at one in the afternoon. "Excuse me?"

The man looked up at him. "Riley…Thomas"

Thomas looked weirdly at him. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Charles" he put his hand out.

Thomas shook it. "Thomas O'Bryan…but you knew that. What can I help you with Charles?"

"Let's take a walk" Charles finished his drink and got up.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

Charles leaned over the bar "It's about what happened last night. You might want to know what's going on before they come after you and your girlfriend," He said in a low voice.

Thomas didn't argue with that. He grabbed his jacket and followed the older man out. "Mike I'll be back" His bartender just nodded.

Thomas walked with Charles on the sidewalk. Charles pulled out a cigarette and offered him one. "Smoke?"

"I don't smoke"

Charles let a chuckle and lit his cigarette. "I suppose you don't drink either?"

Thomas thought about that. He did. Until he met Olivia. His last drink was on their one-year anniversary. "No"

"Do remember me Riley? You don't mind if I call you Riley right?"

"Well everyone does for some reason so go ahead," He answered. "And no I don't remember you. Should I?"

"Have you ever heard of The Conner Family?"

"The Irish mafia in the Bronx right? I heard of them." Thomas nodded and looked at him. "Wait…your not…Charles Conner are you? The hit man for the family."

Charles just smiled at him. "Not for this talk I wont be. I'm your godfather"

Thomas let out laugh "Yea and I'm Al Pacino. C'mon is this a joke or something?"

"You are not Al Pacino. You are Riley Mitchell. The son of Kevin Mitchell. The right hand man for the Mitchell Family. You take care of the debts and anyone who stands in the way."

Thomas stopped in his tracks. "Are you nuts? I'm not part of a mafia-"

"Your right. Your not part of it anymore. The only reason is because they thought you were dead. Riley Mitchell committed suicide."

Thomas just stared at him trying to process all the information he just got.

Charles pulled out a newspaper from the inside of his trench coat. "If you don't believe me"

Thomas took it and quickly read the article in it. He read the description of himself. He took a deep breath and read out loud the part that convinced him. "Jumped from a 2nd story window. Mitchell suffered multiple cuts but had a severe cut on his neck and back."

Charles nodded at him. "You didn't want the inheritance of your family. You don't turn your back on the family so you did the only thing you knew would make this go away. You committed suicide."

"What?" He ran a hand through his short hair. "This is insane. Why am I not dead? Why do they think I'm dead?"

"Because you wanted to be. You lost all your memory. I came to the hospital knowing why you jumped. I faked the death certificate and I paid off the funeral home to bury an empty casket. You wanted your past buried with it so I did. I paid your doctor to feed you the bullshit of a new life. He told you your name was Thomas O'Bryan and you believed it."

Thomas shook his head. "No. This is insane. Your crazy" he tried to walk away but Charles pulled him back.

"You want your new cop girlfriend to die?"

Thomas bit his lip and shook his head. "No."

"Then you listen to me. You listen to every word I tell you. For the time being I am the only friend you got."

Thomas slowly nodded. "So…I have no memory of anything?"

"No. Your neck split open from the jump. Your brain was so smashed that it was miracle you survived. The only thing you know is what that doctor told you."

"And the bar? How the hell is that mine?"

"It belonged to a man that owed my family a lot of money. He gave it to Thomas O' Bryan in his will."

"In his will? How did you know he would die in time for me to take it after the accident?"

Charles smiled a little "Are you sure you want to know?"

Thomas took a step back. "No. I don't"

Charles just nodded. "Don't you think you should tell your cop girlfriend what is going on?"

Thomas thought about it. "No. She doesn't need to be involved in this. I don't want her to know."

Charles nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Do what you will son. This won't end happily just to let you know." He walked away.

Thomas took a deep breath and shook his head. He went to his car and drove off to the SVU precinct to talk to his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia grabbed a file and started to type the information in. She was totally focused on her work and didn't even notice people in the office. She jumped when she felt someone put their hands on her shoulders.

She looked up and spotted her boyfriend. "You scared me. What's up?"

"Came to see what you're up to" He answered as he grabbed a chair and pulled it over. He sat down by her. "Where is everyone?"

"Munch and Fin are on a case. Elliot had some personal business. I think Cragen is around somewhere and I'm doing lots of paper work. What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He answered. "Staring at you."

"Fun" She teased with a smirk and took her file. "I would love to stare at you but I have work to do."

"Can you do it later?"

She glanced at him and then back to her computer. "Why?"

He just shrugged. "Just asking."

"Why you asking?"

"I need to use your computer" He admitted and put her hair behind her ears.

She smirked a little at him. "You are not looking up porn on here."

He rolled his eyes. "No. I need the NYPD database and considering you have access I came here to kiss your ass for it."

"What do you need the NYPD database for?" She questioned.

"It's personal"

She nodded. "So you want me to let you sit here, using my codename and badge number, to search something…personal?"

"C'mon it's important." He pleaded.

"Just tell me what you need and I'll help you."

"I know how to use the computer Olivia" He rolled his eyes. "Can't you just go and get some coffee? I'll be sitting here when you get back and won't be touching your computer."

"Right" She nodded and turned her attention back to the computer. She kept putting information in.

He just starred at her. "You don't trust me?"

"I trust you Thomas. I just don't trust the things you do sometimes."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" She answered and kept her attention on the computer.

"You are such a cop" He shook his head. "You are also very cynical."

"I don't care. When you don't have the decency to tell me why you need my help then I wont help."

"I don't need your help," He snapped. "I need one little favor from my girlfriend-"

"No." She cut him off. "You didn't come to me as your girlfriend. You came to me cause I'm a cop. You need a favor from a cop and you had no problem using the fact that I'm your girlfriend to get that favor."

"Oh don't start." He got off his chair. "When you take your badge off talk to me. I can't deal with cop form right now" He pushed the chair where it used to be.

Olivia rolled her eyes at him but said nothing. Her cell phone started ringing. "Benson. I'll be right there" She got up and left the precinct without a word to her boyfriend.

Thomas let out a deep breath but then noticed she didn't sign out of the NYPD database. He knew he shouldn't have but still sat down in her chair. He glanced up to make she wasn't coming back before he started to search names.

He put in Riley Mitchell and didn't even read it. He printed out all the information. He searched Charlie Conner and printed that out. He printed out the information for Kevin Mitchell.

He quickly got up and grabbed the papers from the printer. He heard someone enter Cragen's office from the door in the hallway. He quickly left before anyone saw him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked into the precinct after helping Fin and Munch with their case. She actually felt bad for not letting Thomas use her computer. Especially for fighting with him after how low he was feeling the night before.

She came to her computer and spotted the site that was open. She didn't leave it at that. She bit her lip angrily realizing Thomas was still there after she went out. He used the computer even after she denied him permission.

She sat down and read what he searched. It didn't make sense. The only thing that was left was Kevin Mitchell since that was the last thing he searched. There wasn't a reason why he would search this Irish Mafia leader. She shook her head and exited out.

She got her stuff and went home even though she agreed to stop by Thomas's bar because there was a St. Patrick's Day party going on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas looked at his watch. It was already seven at night and Olivia still didn't show up. Half the bar was already drunk. He went outside and dialed her phone number.

It kept ringing but she wouldn't answer it.

He rolled his eyes getting her voicemail for the third time in the last hour. "Olivia it's me again. C'mon this is just stupid. You wanted to come to this party now show up. You are acting like a kid." He hung up the phone angrily.

He paced around and dialed her number again. He heard the beep. "Ok you are not acting like a kid. You are acting the way you should act after your boyfriend is a jerk. I'm really sorry baby. Please show up to the party? C'mon you have to kiss me because I'm Irish." He hung up the phone once again and paced around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia stared at her house phone getting another voicemail. He already left five messages for her and she didn't return any. The phone started ringing again and again she ignored it seeing it was him.

She let it go to voicemail and listened to the message again.

"I didn't mean you have to kiss me. I mean if you want to kiss me then that's fine. If you don't want to it's ok. Can you please just call me back? I'm freezing out here and I can't call you from inside because those stupid Irish people are all drunk and loud. Call me back damn it! I mean…please call me back?"

Olivia deleted that message also and watched the movie that was on TV.

The phone rang again.

Now he was just annoying her. She grabbed the phone angrily. "Stop calling me."

"Um…sorry?"

Olivia rolled her eyes hearing Casey's voice. "Sorry Case I thought it was Thomas."

"Oh. You had a fight or something?"

"Yea."

"No wonder. I have been trying to reach you for half an hour now and it's busy each time."

"Yea I know. He keeps calling and leaving messages. What are you doing?"

"Being bored. Want me to come over and bring ice cream?"

"Sure. See you in a bit" Olivia hung up the phone. The phone started to ring again. Olivia answered without thinking guessing it was Casey again. "Strawberry please"

"Are you talking about Ice Cream?" Thomas asked.

Olivia let out a deep breath.

"Don't hang up" He pleaded hearing the annoyed exhale from his girlfriend. "You don't have to say anything but just listen ok?"

Olivia didn't answer but listened to what he had to say.

"I guess your listening since you didn't curse at me yet. Look I'm sorry about today. I just had a hard day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You have every right to be mad at me and not show up to this party. I'm really sorry. I love you."

"Are you done?"

"Um…yea…I think I am. Unless you have something to say."

"I don't" She hung up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Casey shared an ice cream carton as they watched a movie and talked.

"He is an asshole," Casey agreed with a nod after the story Olivia told her. "Hot but still an asshole."

"Well thanks Casey. I'm glad you have a crush on my boyfriend."

Casey just smirked and ate the ice cream. Olivia knew Casey had a crush on Thomas but she didn't care because she knew her best friend wouldn't steal her boyfriend.

"You said it was fine if I had a crush on him."

Olivia smirked. "It is. If we brake up you have my blessing with him."

Casey looked up at her "You are not planning to brake up with him are you? He is really hot. You would be crazy to end it with him."

Olivia just shrugged but didn't get a word in when she heard a knock on her door. "If it's him I'm going to kill him."

"Aww don't kill him Olivia. Just hurt him. He is too hot to die" Casey teased with a smirk.

Olivia got up and opened the door. No one was there. There was a small package on the ground. Olivia looked around but no one was around. She took the package and went back inside.

"What is that?" The young lawyer questioned.

Olivia sat down by her. "I don't know. Should I open it?"

"Yea" Casey nodded.

Olivia opened it and found papers inside. She looked confused but pulled them out. She started going through them. Riley Mitchell. That was the main name there. "Oh my god"

"What?" Casey looked over at her.

"Thomas searched someone named Kevin Mitchell. Maybe he is related to this Riley person." Olivia pointed out. "Who the hell is Riley?"

Casey looked through the papers also and read some. She found a newspaper "Olivia when did you say Thomas got that bar?"

"When he was 25 years-old," She answered.

"Riley Mitchell committed suicide when he was twenty-five." Casey read through the papers. "Brent Morgan was the previous owner and was murdered. He left the bar to-"

"Thomas" Olivia finished her sentence.

Casey looked through the newspaper. "The Conner Family were the main suspects in the murder but it was never proven. The Conner's are close to the Mitchell family. Charles Conner was the godfather of Riley Mitchell."

Olivia bit her lip at the paper in her hands. "Riley suffered a severe cut on his back and neck. The funeral home that took his body is under investigation for fraud."

Casey and Olivia both locked eyes realizing what was going on. Thomas was Riley.

Casey slowly handed her a paper. "This is Riley's rap sheet of all his crimes."

Olivia grabbed it. "Oh my god" She starred at the paper. Assault. Suspect in murder. Police Harassment. Narcotics. Disorderly Conduct. Parole Violations. Police Assault. Arsenal. Resisting Arrest. Armed Robbery. Reckless Driving.

They heard a knock on Olivia's door. Casey got up seeing Olivia was in shock. Casey answered the door and spotted Thomas standing there. She didn't have a crush on him anymore after what she just learned.

"Go away" Casey ordered. "Or I swear I will hit you."

"I just want to talk to her," he pleaded. "Let me talk to my girlfriend Casey." he tried to come in but Casey pushed him back. He instantly made himself calm down at what she did since he would never hit a woman.

Olivia got off the couch and went over to him. "Is this a sick joke or something?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked completely confused. "I just want to talk to you."

Olivia held up the papers. "Who the hell are you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you Riley Mitchell?" Olivia was now trying to hold her tears to herself.

He froze. He didn't want to say yes but he didn't want to lie to her and risk her life. "I don't know"

"You know you son of a bitch!" She yelled at him.

"I don't know! I don't know what's going! I don't know who I am!" he yelled back.

Casey just looked in between them. "Tom…or Riley…whatever…maybe you should go."

Thomas saw that Olivia's eyes were getting teary. He didn't want to upset her even more. "Fine." he nodded. He wished he could tell her that he wasn't what he used to be. He wasn't the type of person Riley was. "I'll go."

Olivia said nothing. She wanted to talk to him but somehow what he did in his past made her hate his guts. She hated people that broke so many laws. He was the type of person she wanted in jail.

Thomas backed away and went down the hall. He heard the door close to her apartment. He took a deep breath and went down the stairs. Two men walked past him. He instantly noticed the glance they gave him. He didn't pay too much attention to it since he was completely broken up about just losing his girlfriend for a reason he didn't know why. He left her building and went to his car.

He opened the car door but stopped. He wasn't the type to just give up when something went wrong. He slammed the car door shut and ran back into the building. He ran up the stairs as quickly as possible.

He got to Olivia's door but stopped seeing it was open an inch. Olivia would never leave her door that way. He slowly pushed it open. "Olivia?"

He didn't get an answer. Olivia was unconscious on the floor with her gun out of her holster. Casey was nowhere in sight. "Casey?" He tried to keep himself calm to at least know what the situation was.

He started to go to Olivia's bedroom to find Casey but stopped feeling someone's gun on the back of his head.

"Not another step Mr. Mitchell" The person pulled back the hammer of the gun. "Or the redhead is dead."

He slowly nodded and put his hands up. "I'm unarmed"

"You expect me to believe that?"

Thomas felt the man touch his ankle and pull out the knife he always kept there. "Well except for that."

"So who's the brunette?" The man asked. "She's hot"

Thomas didn't say anything.

"We have Olivia. She's nice and comfy with my partner"

Thomas raised an eyebrow. He figured out they mistook Casey for Olivia.

"We thought your girlfriend was brunette but when the redhead spoke up she was Olivia we had no choice."

Thomas closed his eyes realizing Casey purposefully made them take her instead of Olivia. "What do you mean?"

"Well we went after the brunette but Olivia started saying it was her who was your girlfriend. We knocked out that one and took your girlfriend. They must be good friends cause both were claiming they are Olivia Benson."

Thomas nodded "They are" He instantly grabbed the gun and threw the man over his shoulder. He didn't even know he could do that. He guessed Riley could. He punched him and dragged him to Olivia's bathroom. "I'm gonna kill you"

The man started to struggle and pulled out a shotgun from the inside of his long coat.

Thomas grabbed it and flipped it around so he was pointing it at him. "That is the second time you pull a gun on me and there won't be a third!" He stepped on his face and kicked him.

Thomas grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the tub. "I should have done this a long time ago." He turned on the water and closed the door so the noise wasn't too loud. "Where is your silencer?" He started to dig through his pocket. "Where the hell is it? I know you were planning to kill me so where the hell is it?" He finally found it inside the man's coat.

The man shook his blood-covered face. "Please don't"

"You can go to hell." Thomas put the silencer on the 9mm. He threw the shotgun to the side. "Where is Casey?"

"Who?"

"The redhead you fucking idiot. You took the wrong person." He pressed the gun on his forehead. "Where did you take her?"

"I don't know"

Thomas grabbed his face and pushed it under the water so he would start choking. "Where is she? I can kill you slowly and painfully or quickly. Either way you will die tonight so might as well give it up."

"At the house!" The man yelled over the water running down his throat forcefully.

He pulled his head away from the water. "You picked a fucked up day to fuck with me. What fucking house? Give me one more bullshit answer and I'll blow your brains all over the bathroom."

"You know what fucking house Riley!" He yelled back at him.

"Don't do this Thomas"

Thomas spun around and spotted Charles in the doorway. "What?"

"You don't want the picture of that man dieing on your hands. Riley was used to it but Thomas shouldn't be." Charles went over to him and took the fun from his hands. "I'll take care of him. Not in your girlfriends bathroom."

Thomas slowly nodded as two more men came into the bathroom and helped Charles pull the man up. They duct taped his lips and hands and dragged him out.

"What house is he talking about?" Thomas questioned.

"The warehouse" Charles answered and took the shotgun. He handed the 9mm to Thomas. "Be careful with this. Riley is a little trigger happy so I'm hoping you don't have the same feeling."

"What do you mean I was trigger happy?"

Charles smiled and held up the shotgun "You were surgical with this bitch. Meet me at your bar at midnight and I'll help you get the person you're looking for." He started to walk away but stopped. "Make sure Olivia doesn't know you almost killed a man in her tub."

Thomas just nodded and said nothing. He stared at the gun in his hands as Charles left the apartment. He went out and Olivia was still unconscious. He noticed all the blood on his shirt and hands. He quickly went to the bathroom to clean up before Olivia woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas washed off his face and the blood off his hands. He washed Olivia's tub and wiped away the drops of blood from the floor. He took his shirt off and looked through her closet to find a shirt he left there. He grabbed one and pulled it on.

He went to the living room and Olivia was still out of it. He wasn't going to bother her since he needed as much time as possible. He grabbed a plastic bag and put the bloody shirt in there. He ran a hand through his hair not sure what to do with it.

He grabbed one of Olivia's blankets she hardly used and wrapped it up in that. He went to the hallway outside and opened the window that was right above the thrash. He took a deep breath and threw it out. It landed right in the garbage. "Luck of the Irish" he mumbled to himself before going to the apartment again.

He put water on a napkin and slowly placed it on Olivia's forehead to wake her up. He kept kneeling by her and stroked her hair.

She shifted a little and groaned. "Casey?"

Thomas didn't say anything and knelt there waiting for her to open her eyes.

She finally did and grabbed her gun spotting him. "Don't touch me."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you Olivia."

She sat up and pressed the gun to his chest. "Get out of my apartment."

He shook his head and got up. "I'm not leaving you alone here. You might as well put that gun down cause you won't shoot me."

She got off the floor and kept the gun aimed at him. "How do you know that? I shot two people before."

"When they were armed and about to commit murder" he rolled his eyes. "You don't have it in you to shot me."

"After I found out you committed about every crime there is out there I hate your guts."

"You hate Riley. Not me. I'm Thomas. You love Thomas" He took a step toward her.

Olivia cocked the hammer of the gun. "I swear Thomas. Don't touch me. I don't trust anyone right now."

He rolled his eyes and pulled the gun out of her hands. "Would you please relax? Pointing a gun at me." He shook his head. "Take a seat. I'll get you something for that headache you probably have.

"Give me my gun back," She ordered.

"Fine. If it makes you feel powerful. Here" He took the bullet out of the tube and gave her the gun. "Don't point it at me though. I don't want you to accidentally shoot my arm off" He went to the kitchen and poured water in a glass.

Olivia said nothing as he handed her water and Tylenol.

"Drink it." He ordered. "I know you have a headache from being knocked out."

She drank it and gave him the water back. "Where is Casey?"

"They kidnapped her. We'll get her back though." He assured her. "I'm meeting someone at midnight to help me find her."

Olivia pulled her phone out. "I'm calling Elliot."

"Put the phone down" He said instantly. "Olivia hang up right now."

Olivia slowly closed her phone. "We need to find her. You can't find her by yourself."

He nodded. "I know. But if you tell anyone what is going on I'm going to jail. Don't you realize that Riley Mitchell is a wanted man? I can't go to jail tonight."

Olivia nodded. "This is great. My friend is who knows where. I slept with a criminal. My life is so amazing."

He sat down on the countertop in the kitchen. "I'm not a criminal. You know me."

"I thought I knew you but I don't. I don't know anything about you."

"How can you say that? We dated for almost three years. We were friends for about a year before you finally agreed to date me. You know everything about me."

"I didn't know you were Riley Mitchell! The son of a mafia leader! You forgot to mention that little fact over dinner for three years! I wasted three years on you!"

"I didn't know who I was! Don't you understand that?" he got off the counter top. "I still don't know who I am! You probably know more about my past then I do!"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't care. You can be around me until we find Casey but the second we do I want you out of my life."

He just stared at her. "If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Fine. After we find her I won't contact you ever again."

"Good" She went to the couch and sat down.

He went to the living room and sat down on the other side of the couch. Both kept quiet.

Thomas finally got up and looked at a picture of them she had on her fridge. "Can I have this?" It was in her apartment and Thomas had his head on her lap. Olivia was leaning down by him and playfully nibbling his ear as he took the picture.

Olivia looked over her shoulder at the picture. "Yea. Whatever."

"Whatever? So is that a yes or no?"

"Just take the damn picture. I don't care," She snapped.

He took the picture and just looked at it. Both we're grinning. "I guess this is a good enough picture to wherever I go."

"What are you leaving the state?"

He smirked. "I'm leaving earth. I'm dead either way after this. So I'm either going to hell or heaven. I think Riley is going to hell and I'm going to Heaven."

"Oh c'mon you are not dead."

He went over to a shelf by her TV and found a picture of her at the park that he took. "You mind if I have this one?"

"Go ahead" She shrugged.

He took it out of the frame and gently glazed his fingers over it. "How do you not get it? I'm a dead man. I would have been dead two days ago but you are the only reason I'm not. They think I gave you information about something so they are keeping me breathing until they found out what they need. The second they realize I'm useless, I'm dead."

"Why don't you just go to Canada or something? Tell them you want out of the whole Mafia thing."

"I'm pretty sure I hold secrets about them, I just don't realize it. I don't run. I'm not a coward. If my death is the only way to end this then so be it. I'll take one for the team." He sat down by her. "Can you just tell me you don't hate my guts? It will make this easier knowing you don't hate me. I can't die knowing you despise me."

Olivia looked over at him. "No. If I tell you what you want to hear you will just take what they give you. I'm not letting you give up. I will hate every piece of you if you die. So you better not."

He said nothing and looked at his watch. "It's almost eleven. We should get going."

Olivia nodded and put her gun in her holster. "Weren't you wearing a different shirt?"

He looked down at his shirt. "Yea. I changed while you were out of it. It was getting very sweaty."

Olivia said nothing and went out the apartment. He followed her and locked the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in his car across the street from his bar.

"Who are we waiting for?" Olivia asked.

"My godfather" He answered.

"Charles Conner? The hit man for the Conner family?" Olivia asked with a shocked look.

"Yea. He is the one that made Riley Mitchell disappear. He is on our side." He assured her.

Olivia nodded and looked out the window. She spotted two men by the front doors of the bar. "That them?"

Thomas nodded and checked his gun for bullets. He could feel Olivia just looking at him do it. She never saw him with a gun. She didn't like to see him with a gun since he was the stable part of her life. "Stay here" He told her.

"For what?" She asked. He knew very well Olivia didn't do things when you told her. Especially if someone was in trouble and her assistance could be needed. "I do know how to defend myself Thomas."

He rolled his eyes. Sometimes he loved that she was so independent and sometimes he wished she would just let him protect her. "Just stay here. Let me figure out what's going on and we can take it from there."

Olivia took a deep breath being annoyed. "Fine. Hurry up"

He nodded "Yea cause telling a hit man you don't have time for him is smart." He went out of the car and closed the door.

Olivia watched him put the gun in the back of his jeans and walk over to the men. She wished none of this came up. She would have been ready to marry him the second he asked her. Everything she wanted was gone in a matter of two days.

She watched Thomas exchange a few words with the men and shake hands with them. He came back to the car and got in. "So what did your mafia friends say?"

"To follow them," He answered. He turned on the car and followed a black Lincoln as it went out on the street. "And they are not my friends. I don't even know those people."

"But you don't have a problem trusting them?" Olivia looked over at him as she rested her head on her hand by the window.

"Well I have no one else to trust." He made a right turn down the street. "I mean even you, I don't even know what's going on and you blame me for it. This isn't easy for me either you know?"

"Well it is your fault Casey got kidnapped. If there is so much as one scratch on her-"

"Yea I know, you'll hold me responsible. What a surprise. This is all my fault" He shook his head. "I wish I just died." He said in almost a whisper.

Olivia looked over hearing him but said nothing as they stopped behind the black Lincoln.

The two men got out of the car and motioned to a building. Both pulled their guns out.

"Stay here" He told her. Before she could even protest he pressed his lips to hers. "Please" He whispered. Olivia said nothing. Thomas got out of the car and followed the men to the building.

They kicked the door in and Thomas followed with his gun drawn along with the other man. The room was like a small restaurant. Thomas looked over at them "What is this?"

"Downstairs" One told him. He went through the kitchen of the restaurant and then down the stairs. Thomas said nothing and followed the men that introduced themselves as Vince and Miguel. They were partners with Charles.

They got to a dark hall and a door.

Vince nodded at it. Miguel kicked it down. Thomas followed with his gun up. He spotted Casey tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Her eyes were blind folded and her mouth was duct taped. Her legs and hands were tied up also.

Thomas looked around the room and it was only her. He slowly went over to her and took the blindfold off.

Casey just stared up at him. She didn't know if he was the good guy or the bad one. She wanted to believe that all the sweet stuff Olivia said about him are true.

"I'm not going to hurt you" He assured her and took the tape off her mouth. "Olivia is outside waiting-" He felt a gun press to his head.

"The real Riley wouldn't have fallen for this"

Thomas quickly looked over his shoulder recognizing the voice. It was Charles. "What are you doing? Put the gun down."

"You first." Charles told him. "You think it was a coincidence that Olivia found out who you were?"

"What?"

"Vince left the package of information in front of her door. I was going to make sure she knew who you were. The real you. Not this pussy Thomas."

Thomas nodded. "Pussy?"

Charles smiled cockily at him.

Thomas glanced at Miguel and Vince by the door. He didn't care as much for his life that he did for Casey's. It would crush Olivia to know Casey got hurt because of her. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything crush Olivia. Not while he was alive. "You better kill me fast" He shot Miguel in the forehead and quickly grabbed Charles to protect his body. He shot Vince in the head and grabbed the gun from Charles. He threw him down on the ground. "Don't make me do this."

Casey breathed hard just witnessing Olivia's boyfriend kill two people. She never pictured Thomas doing that. Now she was scared.

Thomas walked backwards to Casey as he kept his gun aimed at Charles. He untied her hands from the back of the chair. Casey untied her legs when her hands were free. She quickly got off the chair seeing Thomas was the only one to trust at this point.

Thomas grabbed Charles and pulled him up. "Walk." He pushed him at the door. He grabbed Casey's hand and led her out making sure she was with him.

"You are not going to get away with this" Charles told him. "I can have you murdered by tomorrow."

Thomas kept the gun on his back as they walked through the kitchen. "I don't care anymore"

They walked out and stopped in the middle of the restaurant. Thomas glanced outside making sure Olivia was still in the car. She was. "Casey?"

"Yea?" She whispered. She was still shaken up about seeing two people killed instantly. Especially by the person who was helping her.

"You see Olivia out there?" He put the gun on the back of Charles's head.

Casey looked out and spotted Olivia sitting in her car waiting impatiently. "Yea"

"Go over there and leave"

"What about you?"

"Just go" Thomas cocked the hammer of the gun. "Fast."

Casey said nothing and glanced at him. He was looking back at her with tears in his eyes. He didn't have to tell her what to say to Olivia. She knew just by the look he was giving her. He was sorry for betraying Olivia in anyway. He was sorry for dragging them into this. He was simply sorry for her being in love with him.

Casey quickly left the building and joined Olivia in the car. Neither said anything to each other. They heard a loud gunshot go off. They both looked over at the same time.

Thomas came out of the building covered in blood. He was shaking by what he just did. He looked over at Olivia's car and went in the other direction. He didn't want them involved anymore.

Olivia quickly wiped her eyes and started the car. "Let's get you checked out." She whispered.

Casey just nodded and kept quiet. Three men were just murdered for her. The love of Olivia's life killed them point blank in the head.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it only to find Thomas standing there. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged a little. "How's Casey?"

"They didn't hurt her. She should be fine." Olivia answered as she leaned on her open door. "You didn't come all the way here to ask me that. What do you want?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I...I have no where to go. They are all over my place and bar. They want me dead."

Olivia kept her eyes on him. She slowly moved out of the doorway. "Come on"

"Thanks" He said almost in a whisper as he came into her apartment.

Olivia just nodded and closed the door behind him. "You can sleep on the couch."

"Of course" He nodded as he sat down. "I know you don't have to let me stay here after everything but I appreciate it."

"I know" She nodded and looked at her watch. "I'm going to bed. It's getting late." She tossed a blanket to him and a pillow from the closet in her hall. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He nodded as he took his shirt off and then his jeans. Olivia went to her bedroom and let him sleep on her couch only in his boxers and a white tank top.

Olivia lay awake staring at her wall. He was going to be dead by tomorrow. That was what was killing her. No one killed the main person of a mafia and got away with it. Sooner or later they were going to murder him and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

She felt someone standing over her. She quickly turned around and spotted Thomas standing by her bed. "What are you doing?"

He didn't say a word. He simply leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I just wanted you to be the last person I kissed. I love you."

Olivia said nothing and looked into his green and brown eyes. She was in love with him but couldn't say it. Especially after what happened. She forced to keep herself quiet and not say her true feelings. She couldn't be in love with a criminal. Not Detective Olivia Benson.

He nodded a little knowing he wasn't going to get anything back from her. "I'm sorry," He whispered. He was saying it more to himself then her. He wished he didn't make an idiot out of himself at that moment but he knew it was his last night with her. It was his last night overall. He turned around to leave.

"Wait" Olivia sat up in bed a little. He stopped. "My couch is uncomfortable. You can sleep here."

"The couch is fine." He nodded.

"Stay here" She repeated. "For me"

He smirked and nodded. "Sure" He got in bed with her and covered each of there bodies with the blanket they shared so many nights as a couple.

Olivia just stared at him being turned to the side. "I…I don't want to lose you." She admitted in a whisper.

He just stared at the ceiling. "I know." He whispered back. "I'm sorry."

Olivia turned around and stared at the ceiling also. They did this many times when they talked. Not because they didn't look at each when they talked but there was something soothing about looking at the same ceiling at the same time. It was almost like staring at the same sky. "What are you sorry for?"

"Everything. I didn't mean to drag you into this. I didn't want you involved at all but you found out. I want to say that I'm sorry you met me but I would be lying." He confessed. "You know this time tomorrow night I'm going to be in the morgue right?"

"Don't say that," She pleaded as she turned to look at him.

He turned on the side to meet her mocha eyes looking into his. "Olivia I can't lie to you. I'm not going to say everything will be all right because it won't be. I know this won't end until I'm dead. They won't stop harassing you until I'm in a box. I started all of this and I need to end it."

Olivia felt her eyes water up. She had nobody if he died. She was going to be alone for the rest of her life. "You can't…I can't lose you."

"I know" He nodded. He didn't need for her to tell him she loved him. He knew that just by her look she gave him every night. He got up and went to the living room to his jeans. He came back in a minute and sat down by her. "I was going to give you this on our anniversary but I won't make that deadline" He smiled but quickly wiped his eyes. He held up a ring. "You don't have to say yes or anything. I just wanted you to have it."

Olivia didn't hide her tears this time. She softly nodded. "I would have said yes"

He nodded and let the hot tears stain his cheeks. "Thanks."

Olivia smiled at that. "Thanks?"

"Well it's nice to know you trusted me that much."

"Trusted? I still trust you" She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She trusted a man that killed three people tonight? She didn't want to trust him but something about him made her feel safe.

He shook his head. "You shouldn't. I don't even trust myself. I didn't plan to kill anyone tonight. I just…I didn't want anything to happen to Casey. I know that would hurt you more then anything." He started to think about what he just said. He quickly shook his head and got off the bed. "I'm a murderer." He moved back from her. He didn't even have time to process what he actually did tonight. He took three lives.

"It was self-defense" Olivia assured him just to calm him down. She could see he was thinking about his actions. He was staring at his hands as they shook involuntarily.

"Oh my God. What did I do?"

Olivia got out of bed and took his hands in hers. "It's ok." She whispered. She held his hands in between hers. She slowly led him to the bed and made him lay down. She held him, as he lay awake. They held each other for the last time. Neither one not daring to fall asleep so they wouldn't miss one minute with each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia glanced at him as they ate breakfast. He was quiet and was playing more with his food then eating it. "I don't have to go to work today if you don't want me to." She stated. She knew he was scared. She couldn't blame him. She was scared for him.

He quickly snapped out of his trance and looked up at her. "No. You need to go to work."

"I can take a sick day or something" She tried again.

"You should go. Women and kids need you more then I do. I'll be fine." He nodded. He knew how much her job meant to her. It interrupted most of their dates and when they were together but he never got mad over it because he promised he wouldn't when she agreed to go out with him. He kept his promise for almost four years.

Olivia placed her hand on his cheek "Sure?"

"Yea" He nodded. "Oh" He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on the table. "That's my bank account number." He told her. He didn't even want to explain why. She knew why. When he got killed it was all hers.

Olivia said nothing. She refused to get it in her mind he was going to die. She would have told him to run but she knew him better then that. He wasn't a coward. He wasn't going to run from this.

Thomas looked at his watch. "You're going to be late for work," He told her.

Olivia nodded a little and got up. She got her gun and badge but kept quiet. She was too scared to even talk to him about it.

Thomas grabbed her jacket and held it open for her. "I'll drop you off."

Olivia nodded knowing she couldn't argue with him to stay here so he wasn't in danger. He was too stubborn for that. He was scared but wouldn't let them affect him.

He held the door open for her as she went out. He glanced at her apartment one last time. They had too many memories there. He quickly shook his head and went out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat silently in her car across the street from the precinct.

"You don't have to go out." Olivia told him.

"Olivia I said I was going to walk you over there. If they change my life they win."

"This isn't about winning," She snapped. "They kill you and they will win."

"In that case I'm going to lose with dignity" He put her hair behind her ears. "I love you." He whispered. "You don't have to say it back. I know this is weird but I just wanted you to know that."

Olivia nodded and hugged him. "I love you too," She whispered. She tried to hold her tears to herself knowing she might not see him when she came home from work. She wasn't going have anyone to hold her as she cried about a victim when she got home this evening.

He kissed her gently on the lips. "Don't cry ok?"

She nodded and put her head down as she wiped her eyes.

He took her chin softly and made her look up. "Keep your head up. I don't want you feeling down. Don't let anyone put you down."

Olivia nodded "Ok"

He gulped at the next thing he was going to tell her. He had to be selfless. "Olivia I want you to move on." She quickly shook her head. "Yes. I want you to get married and have kids. Just cause I can't doesn't mean you can't live your life." He wiped her tear away. "C'mon girly, don't cry. Please?"

"I won't" She wiped her eyes again. "I want you to call me every hour ok?"

He smirked. "Don't you think the guys will think I'm a little crazy and obsessed?"

"I don't care what they will think. I want you to check in every hour ok?" She pleaded.

He nodded. "I promise."

She gave him another kiss and left the car before her tears started up again.

Thomas got out of the car and just leaned on the hood watching her go in. He pulled out the picture of them together he got the night before. He spotted a car riding toward him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked into the precinct and was about to sign in when she jumped to the loud sound of gunshots. Instantly all of the cops duct down like they were used to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas shut his eyes tightly as the bullets pierced his chest. His body shook from the shots. The car drove off full speed. He dropped to his knees and slammed down on the ground losing his consciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia instantly got off the ground. She ran out of the precinct and ran over to Thomas's lifeless body. "No!" She pushed her way through the crowd that was starting to form.

John grabbed her before she saw the blood. "Don't" he tried to warn her.

Olivia started to cry not caring that people were around "No" She whispered. "Please no"

John gently hugged her. "I'm sorry"

Olivia pulled out of the hug and kneeled down by her dead boyfriend "Oh my god" She took his head in her lap and gently stroked his hair. "No" was all that she could say.

John kneeled down by her and spotted the blood stained picture in Thomas's hand. He gently pulled it out and spotted Olivia and him both grinning happily. He handed it over to her. "C'mon liv" he rubbed her back gently.

"I was going to marry him," She whispered and shook her head. "It's not fair."

"I know" John nodded and held Olivia as she cried. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew he lost one of his good friends also.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three Years later…**

"Nathan come on" Olivia whined as she sat in the car with her new boyfriend. "Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you," He answered as he drove.

"Why not?" She whined. She was dating Nathan for about a year. It took her two years to get over Thomas after he was murdered. His killer was never caught.

"Because it's a surprise" Nathan answered. "Stop being a detective and let me surprise you."

"You suck. I'm getting a new boyfriend," She teased with a smile. "You better be taking me somewhere nice. I'm not a cheap date."

"Oh I know girly."

Olivia's smile went away. That was what Thomas used to call her. "Don't call me that"

Nathan looked over at her. "Your old boyfriend called you that?"

She nodded softly.

"Ok. I'm sorry" He took her hand and held it as he drove with one hand. Both kept quiet for a while. "Ok were here"

"About damn time. Where are we? Canada?" She teased with a smirk.

"No. Close though. Vermont." He answered. "You always wanted to go hiking and have a vacation. So here we are. One of Vermont's nicest hotels and Casino's."

Olivia smiled a little. "Trying to make me gamble?"

"No" He rolled his eyes. "I mean if you want to gamble you could. But this has a nice view. C'mon." He went out of his car. Olivia followed.

"Hey Nate?"

"Yea?" He asked as he got their bags from the trunk.

"Thanks for this" She nodded. "I needed to get away."

"Sure babe" He placed his arm around her shoulders. "C'mon you have to see their awesome bedrooms. They are huge."

"Oh cause we will be using more of the bedroom and not just the bed." She winked at him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You try to sound polite but you are not."

"Well you make me sound like a dog. I'm talking about an actual room and the balcony. The view from the balcony. All you could think is the bed." He shrugged. "You make my mind dirty, it's all your fault."

She laughed a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek as they went into the hotel. "You are just mad cause I got jokes and you don't."

"I'm not mad Olivia…I'm…surprised"

Olivia burst into laughter and watched him as they went to the check in desk. She had fun with him but it wasn't the same as it was with Thomas. She wasn't completely in love with him as she was with Thomas. She learned that it would never be the same.

"Reservations for Nathan Marshall."

The female receptionist looked through the computer. "We have nothing here sir."

"It has to be there." Nathan nodded.

"It's not. Do you want me to get the supervisor for you?"

"Yes" Nathan nodded and glanced at Olivia "Sorry."

"It's fine" She nodded and took his hand. "They probably just misspelled your name."

"Let's hope" He nodded.

A man came over. "How can I help you?"

"I have reservations. I called about two days ago. Nathan Marshall."

The supervisor tried the computer again. "Can you get Jason over here? I think there is something wrong with the computer" He told the receptionist.

They waited for a couple of minutes.

"Try spelling the name differently."

Olivia froze hearing the voice approaching her from the back. She closed her eyes hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"How you doing today ma'm?"

She opened her eyes only to be met by his eyes. The eyes she never thought she would see again. It was Thomas. He had blonde hair now but it was him. "F-Fine"

Thomas smiled a little and looked down at the computer. "Marshall with two L's?"

"Yea" Nathan nodded and glanced at Olivia. She had tears in her eyes. "You ok?" he whispered.

She quickly nodded and wiped her eyes. "Sorry"

"It's the Vermont air" Thomas smirked. "Most people are not used to it. Especially if they are city girls used to New York." He grabbed a key. "Room 215. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks" Nathan took the key. "Babe you ok?"

Olivia nodded. "I have to use the bathroom." She let go of his hand and went to the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water and stared at the mirror for a little bit. She shook her head and went out.

Nathan was waiting for her. "What happened?"

"Nothing" She smirked. "PMS"

"Oh boy" he teased and took her hand. "Ready to see the room?"

"Sure" She nodded and followed him to the elevators. She didn't even want to glance at Thomas again knowing that would put her in tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Nathan shifted in bed and wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist. Olivia softly woke up and looked over her shoulder at him. She noticed it was only six in the morning.

She slowly picked up his arm and moved it over. She got out of bed and changed her clothes. She pulled on jeans and one of her zip-up hoodies. She pulled her shoes on quietly and left Nathan a note on his nightstand.

She went out of their room and went down to the lobby. Hardly anyone was there because it was so early in the morning. She had to talk to Thomas and see what happened to him. Hopefully he was working at this time.

She went to the front desk and no one was there. She heard laughter in the back room. She recognized both laughs. One was Thomas and his small laugh when he was doing something he knew he shouldn't have. The other was a woman's giggle. Olivia couldn't place the giggle but it sounded extremely familiar.

"Jason stop. Not here." The woman laughed again.

Olivia swore her heart skipped a beat hearing the voice. She knew that voice very well. It was SVU's old ADA. Alex Cabot. She quickly turned to leave but heard Thomas's voice. "Can I help you?"

Olivia turned around awkwardly. "Um…nothing"

Thomas wiped his lip from his girlfriend's lipstick. "Nothing at six in the morning?"

"I didn't mean to interrupt" Olivia shook her head. "I have to go."

"You didn't interrupt" Thomas smirked. "I got pushed off. Seems like girls don't like fooling around early in the morning."

Olivia smiled a little "That your girlfriend?"

"Yea." He nodded. "Hey Emma you back there?"

"No. I ran away" The blonde haired woman came out and stopped in her tracks spotting the detective. "Hi"

Olivia smiled at her. "Hi Emma"

"Hi" Alex repeated in shock.

"Hello? Earth to the manager" Thomas waved his hand in front of Alex's face. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

Alex shook her head and pushed his hand away. "Sorry"

Olivia looked between the two of them. They had no each other's about each other's past or they just didn't talk about it around people. Alex was Emma. Thomas was Jason.

Alex turned toward Thomas "Honey can you give me a second?"

Thomas nodded and looked at the two women. "Do you two know each other?"

Olivia and Alex exchanged looks. Alex softly nodded. "I'll explain later."

Thomas nodded and walked away.

Olivia jerked her head to the bathroom. "C'mon"

Alex followed her. They went into the women's bathroom and closed the door.

Olivia grinned at her. "In Vermont huh Emma?"

Alex smiled a little. "Yea. What are you doing here?"

"With my boyfriend. I see you got one."

"Yea. Jason. He's nice." Alex nodded. "Weird when he says Emma instead of Alex you know?"

"I'm pretty sure it's weird for him to be called Jason also," Olivia whispered. "I know him."

"You know Jason? My blond haired boyfriend? Seriously? How?"

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "It's complicated. He should tell you."

Alex crossed her arms on her chest. "Ok. Is he a bad guy or something?"

"No" Olivia shook her head and looked at her watch. "I should go before Nathan wakes up. I'll see you later on?"

"Sure" Alex nodded and gave her a small hug. "Be good"

Olivia smirked and nodded. "You too." She went out of the bathroom and spotted Thomas leaning by the door. "Classy"

He smiled a little as she walked away from him. He gave Alex a kiss as she came out. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing" She answered as he placed his arm around her waist. "We have to talk though."

Thomas nodded a little and looked down the hall at Olivia going to the elevators. "I'll be back" He ran to the elevators and quickly got into the one Olivia went in. "What did you tell her?" The doors closed and it was only them.

"Nothing bad" Olivia answered as she leaned on the wall across him. "I just told her I knew you."

"How do you know her?" He leaned on the opposite wall.

"You have to ask her." Olivia answered. "You two have to talk."

"About what?" he crossed his arms on his chest. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he knew he shouldn't have.

"Talk to your girlfriend" Olivia answered as the doors opened. She went out of the elevator and walked down the hall. She knew she was extremely jealous that one of her good friends was now with her ex-boyfriend.

Thomas followed her. "Who's that guy you are here with?" He whispered.

"My boyfriend. He is none of your business" Olivia answered and pulled out her key card.

"How long have you been dating?"

Olivia turned around to look at him. "None of your business. How long have you been dating Alex-" She instantly stopped talking since Thomas didn't know Alex by her real name. "Emma"

"Alex?" He asked confused. He nodded a little realizing Olivia talked about the ADA that got killed because of a case. "Witness Protection"

Olivia nodded a little. "Yea" She whispered. "Aren't you in that also?"

"No" He answered. "Can I meet you somewhere so I can explain this to you?"

Olivia looked at her door and then him. "I don't think we should. I have a boyfriend. You have a girlfriend. We moved on."

He nodded a little. He still didn't move on. He was with Alex but he always wondered how Olivia was doing. If she actually moved on from him. Now he knew the answer. "Yea. You're right."

Olivia nodded softly. "I'll see you around" She unlocked her door and went in. She softly closed the door behind her. Nathan came out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

"Hey your back"

She nodded. "Yea. I see you showered without me."

"I didn't know when you would be back from your jog" He answered and held up the note she left him. "I thought you might get lost so I should smell good while looking for you."

"Well that's nice." She smirked. "Get dressed and let's do something." She wanted to do anything with her boyfriend so she didn't think of her old one.

"Sure. What do want to do? Hiking? I heard that was fun around here." He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on.

Olivia layed down on the messy bed and just stared at the ceiling.

Nathan sat down by her legs as he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on under the towel. "What's wrong? Tired?"

"Something like that" She answered. Her brain was tired from everything she just learned. It was too much, especially on her vacation.

"Want a massage?" Nathan offered.

"Maybe tonight" She answered as she sat up. She rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled his jeans on.

He gave her a kiss on the head. "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing" She answered. "Just stuff."

"Work stuff?" He asked as he took her in a hug. "I don't want you to think about work stuff this weekend. It's just you and I"

"You speak so properly," She teased with a smile.

"Well I am a college professor Olivia" He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "C'mon let's go party"

"Do I have to?" She whined.

"Yes" He gave her another kiss and got up. He pulled her up by the hand. "Hiking?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I don't have to change my shoes do I?"

"No. If they get muddy I'll just carry you." He grabbed their jackets and led her to the door. "Breakfast first?"

"Please" She nodded. "I need coffee also."

"What a surprise" He teased as he opened the door for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas went over to the reception desk and waited for Alex to finish with a guest. The guest walked away. Alex said nothing and went to the back room.

Thomas kept watching her. "Alex"

Alex instantly turned around but quickly regretted it. She said nothing and kept looking through file cabinets. "What rooms are supposed to be available today?"

He walked over to her. "Alexandra Cabot right?" He whispered.

She slowly met his eyes with hers. "Olivia told you?"

"She let your name slip out and I figured it out. Why didn't you tell me?"

"How do you know Olivia?" Alex whispered.

Thomas looked around. "C'mon" he took her hand and led her to a storage room. He went and closed the door behind them. "My name isn't Jason."

"What?"

He leaned on the door. "I met Olivia after you went into the witness protection the second time. That's all she told me about ADA Alex Cabot. I dated her for almost three years. This whole thing happened. I was supposed to be dead but I'm not."

"Witness protection?"

"Not officially." He answered. "Friend of a friend."

"What the hell are you talking about Jason?"

"Thomas" He corrected. "My name is Thomas O'Bryan."

She nodded a little since they knew each other by their cover names. This would take a while to get used to. "Ok…Thomas. What are you doing here?"

"I have a friend in the FBI. When I was shot by a drive by he came to my hospital. I was going to go to jail if I didn't die. So…he needed names and in exchange he would make me disappear. I gave him every name I knew and he gave me a new identity. The FBI thinks I am dead and it has to stay that way. Emma…Alex you can't tell anyone my real name. At work I am Jason Conner."

She nodded. "Fine. At work I am Emma Richardson."

"Of course" He nodded. He knew the need for secrecy.

"Were you still with Olivia when you…died?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Yeah" He nodded. "She thought I died in her arms."

"So you had no closure?"

He thought about it. "Yeah we did. I knew I was going to die that day. It was done."

Before Alex could ask her other question there was a knock on the door.

"Jason? Emma? The hotel manager is here. Better get out here."

Alex rolled her eyes. "We better go."

Thomas nodded and opened the door for her. They went out of the storage room and went to the reception desk where they were supposed to be. They sat down by each other and kept quiet.

Thomas finally looked over at her. "I like your new glasses."

She smirked a little "You were with me when I got them."

"Damn girl, can't take a complement huh?"

"Shut up" She slapped his knee. "It's just weird."

"Complements? I know. It would be weird if I actually got one once in a while."

"You don't need me to tell you good things about you. You got the female guests doing that for me when they hit on you."

He moved a strand of her hair behind her ears. "I know. It's hard to turn the rich ones down because of my low paying job."

She smiled and touched the back of his hair. "You need a haircut."

"Why? I like my hair" He touched his blonde hair. "We match cause people think we are dumb blondes together."

"I am not a dumb blonde. I am your boss." She playfully gripped his hair so no one saw.

"Yes ma'm." He nodded. "Stop harassing me Ms. Richardson."

She smirked and let go of his hair. "Lucky there is camera's here."

"So are you. I would kiss you but I don't want to get fired." He gently rubbed her thigh under the table so no one saw.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Nathan walked through the lobby after their breakfast. They were on their way to their hiking adventure. Nathan had his arm around her shoulders and she had her arm around his waist since he was taller.

Olivia spotted Alex and Thomas laughing at something at the reception desk. Alex slapped him playfully and he threw a paper at her as they tried to figure something on the computer together. Olivia just smiled and looked down glad that the two people she cared so much about were actually happy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop making fun of me" Thomas ordered.

This caused Alex to burst into laughter even more. "You are so stupid!"

"Fine" Thomas sat down. "You call the technician yourself"

They had a complete black out at the hotel and couldn't figure out what was going on. Most of the guests were in the lobby since it was hot and the Air Conditioner went out.

"Can you two please stop fighting and figure it out?" Olivia asked from the couch.

"Aren't we bossy today" Thomas mumbled as he tried to get signal from his cell phone.

"What was that?" Nathan asked. Olivia gripped his arm to be quiet since he didn't know that Thomas actually knew Olivia better then he did.

"Nothing sir" Thomas answered.

Alex smiled at him seeing he didn't like to be so proper to Olivia's new boyfriend. "Relax with the man hormones. If your testosterone goes up more you will get fired for fighting."

"Well I'm sorry. I'm not the one who has PMS." Thomas whispered.

Alex sat down by him as their supervisor talked on the phone. "I know she's your ex but you shouldn't show it so much." She whispered.

"I'm not showing it."

She took his hand. "Then why are you so pissed?"

"I'm pissed because of the damn electricity."

"It has nothing to do with her moving on?" Alex whispered softly. "Baby I know the way you are when you are jealous."

He glanced over at Olivia on the couch with her legs on Nathan's lap. She used to lye with him that way. He pulled his hand out of hers and got up. He left the lobby and went outside.

Alex took a deep breath and decided to let him cool down before she talked to him again.

Olivia spotted what happened and got off the couch. "I'll be right back. I need some air," She told Nathan.

He just nodded and gave her a kiss. He played with his cell phone as Olivia walked away.

Olivia went out of the hotel and spotted Thomas sitting on a curb smoking a cigarette. She sat down by him. "Since when do you smoke?"

He looked over at her and took a drag of his cigarette before tossing it to the side. "When I got moved over here. I stop on and off since Emma…Alex doesn't like it."

Olivia just nodded. "I don't like smoking either."

"Well that doesn't matter now does it? You moved on."

She looked over at him. "So did you. You got a great girlfriend. Good job. I actually saw you laughing this morning. You were fooling around in the back at six in the morning. C'mon Tommy you moved on also."

He got off the curb. "I know. It's just hard to see you with some guys arm around you."

"You think it's easy for me to see you kissing another woman? One of my good friends even. You told me to move on before you left."

He nodded. "I'm a hypocrite you know that"

Olivia smiled a little. "Look…I'm glad you moved on. Especially with Alex. I know both of you are now in good arms. Killing two birds with one stone."

"Yea I'm a bird you want to kill" he laughed a little and sat down by her. "Is he good to you?"

"Yeah. He's wonderful." She nodded. "You and Alex?"

"I don't know. I told her about what happened but I skipped the part about Riley Mitchell. Hopefully she doesn't dump me when she learns why I'm officially dead."

"She won't"

"You did," He pointed out.

"I know" She nodded. "You two need to talk about…a lot of things."

"Yeah." He took his packet of cigarettes out again but threw them down the street. "Smokes won't get me any suck up points for her to keep me around."

The lights came back on in the hotel.

"You should go. Your boyfriend will probably be looking for you." Thomas slowly looked over at her. "It was good seeing you."

Alex came out of the hotel "Honey can get the files back on the computer?"

Thomas got up. "Sure." He looked at his ex-girlfriend. "Bye liv."

"Bye" Olivia nodded.

Thomas stopped by Alex and pointed to his pack of cigarettes down the street.

Alex smirked and slapped his arm. "Keep it that way."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went into the hotel again.

Alex went over to Olivia and sat down on the curb by her. "I can see why you fell for him."

"Yea…he's different." Olivia nodded. He was different because he was someone she was always going to love. "You two make a cute couple."

"Thanks." Alex nodded. "Who's your hunk?"

"A college professor. Met him during a case. Nathan Marshall."

"Good guy?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "He's great."

"That's good. Look…thanks for actually telling Jason…Thomas…wow it's weird to call him that. I mean at least now someone will call me by my real name. That's a good thing."

Olivia playfully winked at her. "I don't know what you're talking about Emma."

Alex smiled and nodded. "Cool"

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Take care of him."

Alex smirked and nodded. "As long as you promise to take care of yourself."

Thomas came to the door "Hey girly we need you in here. A bunch of reservations were screwed up from the black out."

"That's me" Alex got up. "See you around."

"You too" Olivia nodded with a small smile finding it weird hearing Thomas call someone else girly. She was always the only one he called that.

Nathan came out of the hotel and spotted his girlfriend just looking at the ground "Here you are. I thought you ditched me and went home."

Olivia looked up. "No. I'm here"

"Obviously" he sat down by her on the curb. "Everything ok?"

She nodded and rested her head on his chest. "Just hold me."

"Sure" he whispered and gently took her in a hug.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed his embrace. She was never going to be comforted from the guilt she felt everyday for letting Thomas get ripped out of her life. For the time being all she could was be glad he was happy. Love was tearing them apart.

The End


End file.
